Ibiza (Alba Vargas)
'''Ibiza (Alba Vargas) '''is the daughter of Iberia (Josefina Fernandez-Carriedo) and Phoenicia (Timoteo Fernandez-Carriedo). She is the youngest and has three elder brothers: Spain (Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo), Majorca (Jose Fernandez-Carriedo), and Menorca (Joaquin Fernandez-Carriedo). Personality Ibiza can be very tsundere and stubborn. Very early on in the RP, when she and Romano are cooking together, she refuses to ask for help reaching high up ingredients because she wants to do it herself. Aside from this, she is very kind and nurturing. She has done a good job thus far raising her four children. Description Ibiza has medium length black hair and blue-green eyes. Her hair is parted so that it covers almost all of her left eye. She wears a lot of tank tops due to it being a little warmer in her island. But, recently, she's started throwing a small jacket over them. She also wears a cross necklace that her brother Spain gave to her as a wedding gift. Family * Iberia (Josefina Fernandez-Carriedo) - Mother * Phoenicia (Timoteo Fernandez-Carriedo) - Father * Spain (Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo) - Older Brother * North Korea (Mi-Hyun Fernandez-Carriedo) - Sister-in-Law * Majorca (Jose Fernandez-Carriedo) - Older Brother * Menorca (Joaquin Fernandez-Carriedo) - Older Brother * Romano (Lovino Vargas) - Husband * Ibiza Town (Dominic Vargas) - Son * Rome (Chiara Vargas) - Daughter * Santa Eulalia (Adriana Vargas) - Daughter * Pompeii (Sergio Vargas) - Son * Sardinia (Carmelia Beilschmidt) - Sister-in-Law * Prussia (Gilbert Beilschmidt) - Brother-in-Law * Sicily (Carissa Kirkland) - Sister-in-Law * England (Arthur Kirkland) - Brother-in-Law * North Italy (Feliciano Vargas) - Brother-in-Law * Pyongyang (Yeo-Jin Fernandez-Carriedo) - Niece * Madrid (Imilia Fernandez-Carriedo) - Niece * Barcelona (Isabella Fernandez-Carriedo) - Niece * Berlin (Alexa Beilschmidt) - Niece * Cagliari (Liliana Beilschmidt) - Niece * Lanusei (Allegra Beilschmidt) - Niece * Halle (Renate Beilschmidt) - Niece * Ostritz (Reiner Beilschmidt) - Nephew * Oristano (Luca Beilschmidt) - Nephew * Brighton (Ezekiel Kirkland) - Nephew * London (Helena Kirkland) - Niece * Camden (Charlotte Karpusi) - Great-Niece * Palermo (Lucreshia Kirkland) - Niece * Trapani (Nico Kirkland) - Nephew * Venice (Carmelo Vargas) - Nephew * Grandpa Rome/Roman Empire (Lupo Vargas) - Grandfather-in-Law Trivia *In the RPs, Ibiza is played by Jiku. *Her character design was created by Jiku. *She originally started as a a self-insert of Jiku before becoming her own character. *Ibiza's color in the RPs is a dark blue. It is not as dark as Munich or Venice's color, but it is a deep blue. *Ibiza has been to quite a few world meetings despite not actually being a country. *She has yet to even try and claim independence. She wants to make sure she has the resources before breaking away. *She currently lives with Romano and their children in his house, but they sometimes go to her house for summer vacations. *Ibiza was trapped inside of the HetaOni mansion when she was pregnant with the twins. She later gave birth to them there before being put into comatose after being attacked by Steve. *It is unclear if she and Romano will have more children. She would like to have at least one more, but it is up to Romano. *Ibiza is the 4th born in her family and is the only daughter.